Blind Eye
by Fairy Well
Summary: Moving to a new school neither the Winx or the Specialists knew what to expect. A girl hiding a secret. A boy trying to save her. And a family who wants to try to fix her. Will it be enough when all she wants to do is fit in?
1. Chapter 1 - Eyes Meet

**Chapter 1 - Eyes Meet  
** **(Bloom's POV)**

Moving is bad enough but moving part way through the school year is just ridiculous! I love my parents but I don't know what they expect me to do. I guess it's not so bad since I'm moving along with all of my closest friends. Our parents have been planning this move for these past couple of years, they thought that if they all moved at once then it wouldn't be as hard on us, at least this way none of us have to leave our childhood friends behind.

Gardenia, here we come.

 **(Musa's POV)**

Walking into the new school is like officially entering our new world. I mean, sure we moved, we all got settled in, but there's something about joining a new school, it just gives off a completely new energy. I'm just glad I'm not facing it alone, I'm all for my independence - and I do love a good challenge - but that doesn't mean I'm all too thrilled about starting over.

It's not that I was super popular at my old school or anything, I guess generally speaking I was but that didn't really matter to me. I was lucky enough to get to make this move alongside my best friends, a one in a million chance really. My friends and I have been together for as long as I can remember, we've always been completely inseparable, we've always been the winx. Tecna officially came up with the name, Bloom loved butterflies at the time but Stella wanted something a bit more 'flashy' as she put it, Aisha and myself didn't really care what we called ourselves as long as we stayed together,now the five of us are ready to face anything, even this.

"We've been expecting all of you, it's rather unusual to have such a large group of new students joining at once." The headmistress and headmaster both come across as very kind though I don't think I've ever heard of a school with two headteachers, I guess everything about this school is kind of... unique.

"I'm Headmaster Saladin and this is my wife, Headmistress Faragonda" He smiles before allowing his wife to take over.

"We've organised for one of our best students to take you to your first classes and show you around, for today they'll be the one to help you around the school. If you get lost your teachers will understand you being late so don't worry. They're outside waiting for you now, have a great first day."

We make our way out of the office, each with a map of the school and a new timetable. Outside we find a boy our age with long midnight blue hair, a pale complexion and light blue eyes alongside a girl with tan skin, long brunette hair with blonde highlights and jade green eyes. The two stand confidently hand in hand, as if they've been in this position thousands of times before. It's a whole new meaning to power couple if you ask me...

"Hey I'm Helia, I'm guessing they forgot to mention that Flora and I are a two for one package deal."

"You sure do take dating seriously round here, huh," Brandon teases with a playful smirk as his fingers interlock with Stella's.

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Well anyways, I'm Sky. This is my girlfriend Bloom along with Brandon and his girlfriend Stella, Aisha and her boyfriend Nabu, Tecna and her boyfriend Timmy, the female version of you there is Musa along with her boyfriend Riven." We each say our hellos as Sky introduces us one by one, well pair by pair at least.

"What classes do you all have first?"

"History"

"English"

"Maths"

"Chemistry"

"PE"

"Well we have English with you by the looks of things so we'll go there last, we're getting a new teacher next week too so you won't be the only newcomers," Helia informs us as he and Flora begin walking, their hands swaying together ever so slightly, fingers still firmly interlocked. Helia explains a bit about everything as we walk through the school, showing us each our classes as we go by.

Sky and Brandon went first for PE.

Riven was next for Chemistry.

Stella and Tecna then went to History.

Bloom and I were next for maths leaving Aisha, Nabu and Timmy to go to English along with Flora and Helia, Aisha and Nabu definitely got lucky this time round.

By the time lunch comes around I'm not the only one who is completely exhausted. A normal day is tiring but this is our first day! And apparently, everyone wants to meet the new students.

"So... what do you guys think?" Stella asks resting her chin on top of her hands as she leans forwards.

"I don't really care for any of it... well... it's no worse anyways." I can't help but smile a little at Riven's response, it's a miracle that he doesn't just miraculously hate this place, that tends to be his usual opinion on things, what he tells the others at least. I can see through his 'chilled' persona, I don't think he's ever been so at ease in school. Who'd have thought?

"Well, isn't that an achievement," Brandon responds with a snarky edge.

"Well the people definitely seem nice. Those two earlier... Helia and Flora, they were nice. I definitely think they're good people but there's something kinda off," Aisha states, leaning forwards with a slightly hushed tone, as if keeping some big secret.

"Well it's not our place to intrude, any secrets they may have aren't going to bother us." We all hush up after Nabu's statement, silently agreeing with him. We only just met them today, it's hardly like they're going to spill their secrets the moment they meet us.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom quickly, I'll be right back." Hearing the others register what I said, I run to the nearest girls bathroom.

The bathrooms are pretty basic as expected, stalls line one side of the room whilst sinks line the opposite wall, there's a single dryer at the end of the line of sinks and I can't help but sigh, the dryers in school bathrooms are always so loud! I use the toilet quickly but just as I'm about to leave the stall I hear voices followed by a small cry and then the door to the bathroom opens and shuts. As I exit the stall I see Flora on the floor in the middle of the bathroom, reaching round blindly in an attempt to find something. I'm guessing that cry must have come from her but what happened? It doesn't look like she's hurt.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask as I wash my hands at one of the sinks.

"W-who is that?" What? Has she forgotten what I look like already? Or maybe she just doesn't remember...

"Flora it's me, Musa. I'm one of the new students, we met earlier."

"Right of course, sorry, it takes me a while to learn who's who..."

"Well I'm practically the female version of your boyfriend, appearance wise anyways."

"Wha-what? My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"But Helia..."

"Helia's my best friend, not my boyfriend." Oh... well I ship the two of them. If they're only best friends why are they always holding onto each other, quite literally. I suppose it's none of my business really. Can't help wondering though. "Would you mind um... helping me up?"

"No, of course not, here," I say as I help her off the ground but she looks so confused. I wonder what she's even doing in here, it doesn't look like she needs the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm- it's just- ugh..." Flora stops to take a deep breath and I can see the evident frustration on her face. It's like she's being forced into something she doesn't want. "When I got pushed- I mean, when I fell it threw me off a bit. I'm not quite sure which direction is which anymore. Could you help me to the door so I can find Helia?" What does she mean she doesn't know which direction is which? Surely she knows where the door is. I know where the door is and it's my first day!

"Yeah, of course. If you don't mind me asking though... how come you don't, well- how come you don't-"

"I'd prefer if you didn't tell your friends, everyone already knows but it's nice to have people know me without knowing about it... but I'm blind." My eyes widen in shock from the newfound information and I hear Flora sigh obviously having predicted my reaction. I guess I was a little bit too accurate when I said she was blindly searching...

"I won't tell them, I promise." I guide Flora slowly out of the bathroom, allowing her to grab loosely onto my wrist as I've seen her do with Helia.

Once we're outside of the bathroom my eyes immediately lock onto Helia who is frantically searching classrooms, I can only assume he's looking for Flora. How did the two of them end up separated anyways? I mean, it seems like he's the one who guides her everywhere...

"Helia!" I call down the corridor and I see the blue-haired male's head turn towards me instantly, I don't need to say anything else to get him running towards us.

"Flora! What happened Are you okay?" I can't help but smile at Helia's concern as he checks Flora over before pulling her into a hug. The two of them are so cute, how are they not a couple? Now there's no way I can't ship the two of them together!

"Helia, I'm fine, I promise." Helia turns to my in disbelief, obviously not fully believing the brunette's words.

"Someone pushed her." I mouth to him so that Flora can't deny it, I've got a feeling she wasn't intending on telling him the truth about what happened.

"Thank you Musa." Even though Helia speaks out loud, I know there's a double meaning to his words that Flora won't understand.

"I should be getting back to my friends, I'll see you two later. I promise I won't tell them," I say, lowering my voice a little at the second part. I receive two nods in response and a thankful smile from Flora. With a small wave to Helia and a quick muttered goodbye, I leave to go back to my friends. So apparently I will find out one of their secrets...

I still can't believe that Flora is blind though. Throughout the tour she came off as so happy, so carefree. I'm not saying that being blind gets in the way of it but I just don;t know how she does it.

"You okay Musa?" Tecna asks as I return back to my seat. "You took quite a while in there."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just ran into someone who wanted to talk, that's all."

 **A/N so I've finally gotten around to beginning to redo these first few chapters. I've corrected some errors, re-worded some bits and ended up making the chapter a bit longer.**

 **I had intended to update sooner but a guest (or multiple maybe?) left some not so nice reviews and not in the creative criticism department so I didn't really feel up to posting.**

 **Hopefully I'll make a start on the new chapters soon and hopefully I'll even be posting some new chapters! I do have a lot of school work at the moment so my updates aren't going to be all that regular or often although I do have half term next week so if everything goes to plan I'll dedicate some time to writing on here. I have so many ideas for new stories so I'm trying just to stick to one at a time.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this for the first time (or maybe re-reading it), no matter which one I would love to hear from you guys! :)**

 **Please read and review, thanks guys!**

 **\- Mae**


	2. Chapter 2 - Zero Understanding

**Chapter 2 - Zero Understanding  
(Helia's POV)**

"I'm sorry Flora, I know you didn't want the new students finding out."

"Helia, why are you apologising? It's not your fault."

"I should have been there. I know how Mitzi is and although you keep saying she didn't hurt you but what she's caused, that's hurt you Flora."

"Helia..."

"Why did you go with her though? I thought you were going to wait for me..."

"I thought it was you, I was tired and I thought it was you."

I hum in response, to let her know that I'll agree with her story for now but something doesn't seem right and I will get to the bottom of it.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

-1 week later-

We've now officially completed our first week at this school and we've had no problems so far. Our teachers have been great, the other students have been really welcoming - except Mitzi, she just seems to have it out for everyone though - although we still have one final teacher to meet, our new English teacher. At least he can't expect us to catch up in his class.

We're all sat at our desks when the door opens to reveal a mid height male teacher. He has dark scruffy hair and a lot of stubble over his face along with dark eyes. Something about him just seems off, maybe it's just the nerves about yet another new teacher but I've got a feeling he's going to be my least favourite. And to think, I liked English before. His posture screams authority, with the way he holds himself as he stands in front of us you'd think he was the headmaster, he's not someone I would ever wont to have the misfortune of annoying.

"Alright class, I'm Mr Darkwood. I want all of you to open your literature textbook to page 46 and read it through to page 67. In silence." Yep, definitely don't like him.

"M-my text book hasn't been delivered to the... to the school yet." A shaky voice comes from the back of the class. We all turn to see it was Flora who spoke up. Her and Helia always sit at the back together, they whisper constantly through ever lesson but nobody - not even our old teacher - pays it any attention so Nabu, Timmy and I don't either. It's not just the whispering though, Flora also always has a laptop as opposed to her writing by hand but I guess it's not really for us to question, occasionally I've noticed her sitting there with one of her headphones in.

"You may borrow one for this lesson, I expect you to be prepared in future." Mr Darkwood's voice is firm as he places a school textbook on her desk with a loud thud.

"B-but-"

"Enough! Silent reading. Now." His voice is so loud and so sudden that it causes Flora to jump in surprise along with several other students in the room. Just before I turn back around I catch Helia send a deathly glare at Mr Darkwood's back. Oh no, this isn't going to be fun...

It doesn't take long for the whispering to start between Helia and Flora and - per usual - no one takes any notice... no one except for Mr Darkwood that is.

"I said silence! Both of you will be in detention this lunch, any more and you'll be back after school too!"

"I was just explaining to her-" Helia is cut off by Mr Darkwood who really doesn't seem to care for anything he has to say.

"Well if you were really explaining to her then I'm sure Miss..."

"Flora."

"I'm sure Miss Flora here would be happy to explain to the whole class. Come on, stand up and read to everyone."

"but-"

"No buts. Stand and read. Now!"

Shaking, Flora stands up. The textbook remains unopened on the desk in front of her as she does so and I feel a great amount of pity for the trembling brunette. I may not know what it is but it's obvious that there is something wrong here.

"She doesn't-" Helia's protests are cut short by Mr Darkwood who is yet again interrupting the blue-haired male.

"I... I... I..." Flora can't even manage to utter a sentence as she begins to tear up. I don't blame her. I hate being alone but I wouldn't ever want every student staring at me like this; the atmosphere is suffocating for everyone, I can't imagine being the one with all eyes focused on me. "I can't."

"You can and you will!"

"I... I can't read, I-" Wait... she can't read?

"How do you expect to pass English if you can't read? How you've made it this far is beyond me. You're well in need of a real education but you think you can just sit here talking all day. It's disgusting behaviour!" Flora looks like she could runaway and cry as the tears welling up in her eyes begin to trail down her face from Mr Darkwood's words. Helia is quick to pull her back down into her seat and carefully wipes her tears away, a silent end to the interaction between her and the new teacher.

"Come on Flora," Helia says as he grabs hold of Flora's hand grabs both of their bags with the other. He leads the two of them out of the classroom, both teens ignoring Mr Darkwood's yells for them to get back.

I can't help but let my mind wonder back to the incident as lunch rolls round. He expects the two of them to show up at lunch, but would they show up with everything that happened? I don't know the full story, there's obviously more to it than that but what could I possibly be missing?

"Aisha, are you okay love?" Nabu asks as he takes his seat next to me.

"I was just thinking about what happened in English. Maybe we should go walk past the classroom, just to see if they showed up. Whatever the answer is is going to mean there'll be yelling..." I trail off with my thoughts. Nabu sighs but nods in agreement with me. I'm worried this may go further than merely yelling.

"I'll come with you too, that got heated quickly earlier. You guys stay here, we won't be long." Timmy states as he gets up and begins making his way toward our English classroom with Nabu and I trailing closely behind him.

We can hear the yelling echoing throughout the entire corridor as we approach our English classroom, I think we made the right decision by coming. Nabu turns to check I'm still next to him and gives me a small reassuring smile as the three of us quicken our pace, we need to get there before anything happens.

Entering the classroom we see that - in addition to Flora, Helia and Mr Darkwood - there are three other students, a ginger girl I met a few days back named Alice standing beside Flora whilst two boys, Alice's brother and the other his friend, are attempting to calm Helia as he continues the yelling match with Mr Darkwood.

"Get Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin!" The urgency in Alice's tone is evident and Nabu doesn't hesitate taking off down the corridor to find them.

"What do you hope to achieve with this? You disrupt my lesson and then cause a scene! You really think either of you are going to be let off the hook? Especially you, causing this big of a scene..."

"I-it's not his fault." Okay, now Flora's involved. "It was me who disrupted the class, not Helia."

"Yes because you're the one who can't read! How is it that someone of your age is incapable of reading by now? How exactly do you plan on passing English?"

"I-"

"Mr Darkwood!"

"Faragonda, Saladin. These two have disrupted my class because Miss Flora here is incapable of reading! Now they are causing yet another scene because I gave them the detention they deserved."

"Mr Darkwood, have you checked the notes you were given?" Headmistress Faragonda sounds so... calm, it's actually kind of scary.

"Well, I-"Faraonda's eyes narrow at the newly employed male. I take back scary, she can be terrifying if she wants to!

"Check them."

At Saladin's demand Mr Darkwood picks up a few sheets of paper and begins reading until a look of surprise and slight horror crosses over his face.

"You're blind!" Flora flinches at the accusing tone. I can't believe she's blind. I can't believe that we never noticed! I've always thought that it would be so blatantly obvious if I ever met someone with a disability like this but she comes off as just as normal as the rest of us, or at least as normal as you get in high school. I guess it's now safe to say that it is what I admire about her the most. She doesn't let it change her, doesn't let it define her. "Well... why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want the new students finding out."

"Oh Flora... I'm sorry," Alice speaks softly, not wanting to hide the fact that three of us now know. Flora's whole composure goes rigid and I can't help but feel guilty for the fact that we'rehear, feel guilty for hearing something that so obviously wasn't meant for our worst of all, I can't un-hear it.

"W-who is it?"

"It's Nabu, Timmy and Aisha," I inform her not wanting to upset her.

"Now Mr Darkwood, Flora should not have been put in that position and she will be off the hook. Whilst Helia should not have let his temper get the better of him, he too will be let off the hook because it was you in fact who was in the wrong. Now if you wish to continue this I suggest we move to the office to do so." Headmistress Faragonda makes herself very clear with both her tone and composure, leaving no room for argument. I've got a feeling that things aren't going to be working in Mr Darkwood's favour in their 'private talk'. He trails behind to two headteachers but just before leaving he turns to give a hate-filled glare to the small brunette. It's not very effective to glare at a blind girl...

"Thanks Darren, thanks Tony for not letting me do something stupid and thank you Alice." Helia thanks the other three as they leave.

"Flora we're sorry we didn't-" Timmy begins before being quickly cut of.

"No! Don't be sorry. This is why I didn't want you to find out. I don't want pity! I don't want sympathy! Every time people find out they change. Heck, I don't need to see to see how people change when they know! They avoid the subject like the plague. It's 'poor little blind girl', enough is enough!" With that said Flora takes a deep breath. Helia gives us a small smile before pulling Flora into a hug.

"Flora... you know that's not fair on them," Helia says softly as he traces soothing patterns on her back.

"Lo sé... ¡esto es muy frustrante!"

"No te preocupes, entendemos," Nabu responds smoothly earning surprise looks from everyone, myself included.

"No fair, you know I failed Spanish," Helia teases with a playful smile causing Flora to giggle.

"You speak Spanish?" Flora asks Nabu surprised.

"Yeah, my parents always spoke Spanish as I grew up."

"So did mine, so I've been told at least. Could you please not tell your friends about this, not yet anyways. Musa agreed she wouldn't either..." Musa knows already? I wonder how that happened? I must be so oblivious, I have way more classes with the two of them than Musa does and yet I still manage to completely miss out on this fact.

"Of course we won't," Timmy assures her. "We should probably get back to our friends though otherwise they'll start to wonder where we are, or worse, start looking for us."

I can't help but give Musa a wary glance as I return to my seat between her and Nabu in the cafeteria, the newfound information regarding Flora still whirring in my brain as my mind tries to comprehend the fact.

"We know about Flora too, I'll fill you in on how later. Don't say anything to the others," I whisper quietly to Musa making sure the others can't hear. Musa almost chokes on her drink, spluttering in surprise as she registers what I said. Riven, who's sat on the other side of her, instantly panics and defaults to awkwardly patting Musa on the back causing me to giggle.

"Helpful," Musa finally mutters him sarcastically causing him to roll his eyes, however as they turn away we all see the small smiles on both of their faces. They may not admit it but I have a feeling the two of them are actually huge softies.

"Hey, so remember how we all had various reasons for moving," Brandon starts causing us to nod in agreement, he obviously has something important to tell us, "well the business wasn't our only reason for moving. My parents were considering adopting and they've been going through the process for a while but it's official. I'm going to have a sibling, I'm going to be a brother!" Brandon's eyes light up and we can't help but laugh. Brandon has constantly complained about being an only child for as long as we've known him, he's always wanted to be a brother and now he finally gets to.

"Aw Snookums! That's great, I expect you to keep us updated!" Brandon nods excitedly, looking like he's about to burst from his excitement.

 **A/N Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to get them published quickly for you all to read. I've managed to go through two chapters tonight but it's past midnight and I have school in the morning so this is the last update for today.**

 **This one has definitely been made longer, before it wasn't even 2,000 words and now it's over 2,500! I've found some really stupid mistakes that were in the original chapters, including me referring to me introducing Tecna's boyfriend as Riven (I'm so sorry Timmy!) so hopefully that's been corrected.**

 **Please remember to read and review! I love reading all your comments which I always do, thanks to the those of you who have already left reviews, hope to hear from you guys again. Your feedback is greatly appreciated :)**

 **\- Mae xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Figures

**Chapter 3 - Figures  
(Brandon's POV)**

How could I possibly not be excited for tonight? Today is the day I meet the girl my parents are hoping to adopt, the girl who - hopefully - will become my sister.

I run into the house to greet my parents only to see them sat nervously in the living room already waiting for me. That's unusual to say the least.

"Hey Brandon, the girl we're hoping to adopt, well there's something you should know..." my mother begins, successfully fuelling my nerves. Have they changed their minds? Has something happened to her?

"What is it? Please don't tell me you've changed your mind," I beg. I've wanted a sibling for so long. Sister, brother, older, younger, I couldn't care less, I want someone to bond with over dumb stuff that happens in the family, someone to be protective over and tease at every opportunity.

"No, no we haven't changed our mind. In fact, the girl we're planning to adopt is on the way now and if you all get along it'll be settled," my father assures me with a small chuckle at my obvious panic.

"What is it then?" I ask the two confused as to what could be so serious.

"Well... this girl is your age," my mother begins. A sister, my age? I don't think it could be anymore perfect! As long as she's fine with the idea of having no contact with males that is. No one will hurt her. "Brandon, she's also blind."

As if on cue the doorbell rings, barely giving me enough time to register the fact the new information that's been so suddenly dropped on me.

"Brandon, this is Flora. Flora this is our son, Brandon," my mother makes the official introductions as she returns with Flora, the same Flora who helped us all on our first day.

"Brandon? Figures," She mutters softly to herself with a dry, humourless chuckle.

"Flora, I had no idea that you were blind." I couldn't stop the words nor did I really process what I was saying. Way to go, great impression Brandon.

"Brandon!"

"You two have met?" My dad asks surprised.

"Yeah, Flora helped us all on our first day."

We spoke for a while, just getting to know each other personally, further than the basics of our names and ages. She's really easy to speak to, softly spoken and generally impossible to dislike. I don't think there could be a better person to join the family. With confirmation that we we're both happy for her to join the family, more than happy, we can finally be at ease knowing it's official. I now have a sister and I know I will do what it takes in order to protect her.

"You know, I tried so hard to hide it from all of you that I'm blind. You all just keep finding out."

"What do you mean? Who else knows?" I ask her softly sensing her frustration towards the whole situation.

"First it was Musa, I... fell in the girls bathrooms at school and it made me a little disorientated. She was really good about the whole situation though, she even helped me find Helia. Then Aisha, Nabu and Timmy found out when they helped out with a situation with our new English teacher. He tried to give me a detention because I couldn't read since my braille textbook hasn't arrived and Helia argued with him over it at lunch. He hadn't read the student notes and when the Headmistress and Headmaster made him, he practically yelled that I was blind."

"This English teacher did what?" I ask feeling my temper begin to rise. I, like the rest of the guys, get quite protective over my friends and Flora is not only my friend but more importantly she's now my sister. There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone - not even a teacher - get away with this.

"Brandon you don't need to-"

"Sorry to interrupt you both, I just thought that I'd let you know the paper work is all done and we've taken your stuff up to your room for you. We've been told you've already eaten so Brandon will show you to your room whenever you want," my mother explains with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you, er... mum?" It was almost as if she were testing the word out. I guess she hasn't really had any recent experience with parents, yet alone a family of her own. I wonder what happened. It's not exactly the type of thing you can ask though...

"You're welcome sweetie. Goodnight you two!"

"Your silence is telling me you want to ask but you're not going to. I won't be offended Brandon."

"Oh, uh... didn't realise I was that obvious. Even a blind man could see it. Wait, no, sorry! I didn't mean..." I'm snapped out from my nervous stammering when I hear Flora laughing, at least I didn't offend her. I just had to use that expression! I'm so stupid sometimes...

"I'm not offended, don't worry. As for my birth parents, I can't really say what they looked like but I know they loved me. They're the reason I know Spanish, having two languages in your house as you're growing up really helps you remember. Then at the orphanage they were nice enough to continue teaching me." I feel bad bringing it up with the sad smile on her face but I can't help but follow up with another question.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they... well..."

"How did they die? Car crash. We were all happy, listening to music and joking around and then there was a huge force on my side and screaming and I don't remember much more, just waking up and being told they were gone."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No don't apologise, you're fine. Not many people want to adopt a blind girl, especially now with my age."

"Well you've got a family now and I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with us for quite some time." I get another fit of giggles from her at that and I can't help but smile knowing I'm cheering her up.

"Thank you Brandon."

"Now then, do you want me to show you to your room so you can unpack? I can help you if you want?"

"Your help you be appreciated," Flora responds meekly, she's obviously one for her independence.

"For what it's worth I won't tell the others about you being blind. If you don't mind me asking, how did... never mind."

"Brandon it's fine, I know you're just curious and I can't blame you for that. You're family now though. I was born blind, they thought it was down to genetics but they never found anything in my family history, the good thing is that they don't think I'll pass it down to my children, if I ever have any that is. As I said, my blindness is a big reason I hadn't been adopted by another family." Hearing the words leave her mouth I just can't help but to hug her, maybe shocking her slightly in the process but I just can't believe people would be so cruel as to not want her purely because she can't see.

"They were all stupid not to adopt you over such a small detail but you're part of this family now Flora, trust me when I say that I will not let anyone get away with doing anything to harm or upset you. You're my sister, it's my job to protect you." Plus the fact that her birthday is after mine meaning technically she's my younger sister, I don't think she'll be a fan of that detail though. I'll keep that until a little later on...

As we enter her new room I have to think through what to do. I take her hand and slowly guide her around the perimeter of the room, stopping at the draws and wardrobe for her to feel before guiding her to where the bed is. I then proceed to help her unpack, making sure she knows where everything is.

"I was so worried you wouldn't like the colour scheme and everything, I wish I'd known I didn't need to worry," I joke lightly trying to lighten the room after such serious topics.

The brunette giggle softly in response to my joke. "I do have a favourite colour."

"Really?" I ask, setting myself down on the bed besides her, "what is it?"

"Pink. Helia always tries to describe colours to me and pink is by far my favourite."

"How do you see it?"

"I don't see pink, I feel it. Pink is the way you feel when you love someone, the feeling of a rose petal in your hand or silk across your skin. Pink is soft, it's warm and it's gentle. Pink is how love feels, that's why it's my favourite." I didn't know she could be so poetic. "At least that's how Helia's describes it." Well apparently Helia is very poetic, I'm going to have to keep an eye on him...

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that you're surrounded by pink."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not telling my friends that Flora is my sister straight away is one of the hardest things. We came to the agreement that I won't tell anyone until tomorrow because she wants to make sure Helia is the very first person to hear the news, usually I'd argue for my friends - and Stella especially - to hear as soon as possible but they won't even know that Flora hadn't had a family. Just telling them that she's my sister is going to reveal a lot more about her than they already knew, she needs to be the one in control of them learning that much.

After breakfast, we leave early for school so that I can give Flora more time to try to memorise the route, not that I ever intend on letting her walk alone but she needs to have at least a vague idea of where she's going.

I grab hold of Flora's hand to guide her as we walk, making sure to match my pace to her's and let her take in her surroundings with her other senses.

Everything is going so well and I really think she's enjoying getting to know the new area, that is until we get to school at least, that's when it all goes downhill.

"BRANDON! You better have an amazing excuse to be holding another girl's hand."

 **A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update but the reviews are what really motivated me to finally finish this chapter. Seeing all of you leaving feedback and waiting for more chapters is very encouraging and hopefully I'll get some reviews on this chapter too :)**

 **I've added in a few new snippets and almost 500 more words to this chapter :)**

 **For those of you who don't know, I live in England and you may have heard that we had storm ciara last night. A lot of places - especially my area - lost power but I guess the good side is that I didn't have to go to school. The power is back and working now though so I should have internet once more!**

 **Love you all and thanks for your encouragement, hope you enjoy**

 **-Mae xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - White Lies

**Chapter 4 - White Lies  
(Brandon's POV)**

Of all the times this could have happened it had to be now. I love Stella, I really, truly do. That doesn't mean that I don't realise she can be a bit dramatic - after all I love her despite her flaws - I'm going to need help if I don't have a reason to tell her... but I promised Flora.

"Stella I promise you that it's not what it looks like." The only response I get is a bit of a 'humph' but that's it.

"Stella, I promise nothing is going on between Brandon and I and I'll explain everything but... oh my god." Flora's statement seems to aid in convincing Stella a little but I can't be concerned.

"What's wrong?" I ask as my concern becomes evident to everyone.

"I need to call Helia! I wanted to tell him in person so bad that I forgot he'd be picking me up." With that said Flora's on the phone using a Siri feature on her mobile to call him and allowing me the time to diffuse the situation between Stella and I.

* * *

I'm sat in the cafeteria staring longingly at Stella who is sat between Bloom and Musa to prove a point. I know that she'll come to forgive me when she finds out the reason why - hopefully that'll be soon - but I hate having to be so close yet so far apart.

"Stella, can I talk to you? Oh... uh, you too Brandon." I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Flora intends to clear up the earlier situation. I stand up, ready to oblige to Flora's request but apparently Stella's anger hadn't completely settled.

"Why should I after you were holding hands with Brandon earlier? You wh-" Gasps of shock are heard from around our table as the others learn of Flora and I holding hands, if only they knew.

It wasn't an interruption that cut Stella off, no a verbal one anyways. It was like someone flipped a switch in Helia and he became, well, dark. He straightened his back further, looming easily over everyone seated, broadened his shoulders and his eyes seemed to darken as he stood protectively in front of Flora. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's got someone who'll protect her like him but, well I mean, Helia can be terrifying. I do not want to get on his bad side.

"Can you just listen?" It was clearly a rhetorical question and it earned Helia a small nudge from Flora but she was obviously amused, if only she could see how terrifying he could be. A small nudge from Flora is all it takes for the kind, gentle, easy-going Helia to return.

* * *

Finally finding some privacy Stella, Flora, Helia and I can finally begin to talk about the earlier events without anyone overhearing.

"Stella, Brandon is my brother." Oh Flora, nothing like beating around the bush is there?

"Nice try, I've been to... wait! You mean you're the girl Brandon's parents adopted?"

"That's definitely one way of putting it," Flora responds with a soft giggle, still evidently amused by the situation.

"What... what about the hand holding then? Why?" A sigh escapes Flora's lips upon hearing the question and my instant response is to assure her she doesn't have to say anything, she doesn't give me the chance for that though.

"I'm blind."

"What?"

"I'm blind. It means that I can't see and-"

"No, no. I know what it means. I'm just shocked and... I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say."

"Stella, I was holding Flora's hand to guide her from home to school. Flora is my sister and I'm not going to put her in potential harm," I explain as I take interlock Stella's fingers with my own.

Helia wraps an arm around Flora and pulls her close, whispering something inaudible into her ear causing soft giggles to erupt from her lips. I clear my throat to remind them of our presence - unable to control the new protectiveness towards Flora - and I'm met with a smack over the back of my head from Stella. The noise of impact only fuels the couple's laughter.

"I must ask though, if you''re blind how do you..." Stella's voice trails off but Flora lets out a small sigh obviously knowing what Stella is implying, she's probably had this conversation thousands of times over by now.

"My phone works on voice - you know, especially with Siri and all that now - so that's how I make calls, text and all of that, my textbooks are printed in braille and Helia helps me find my way around school - most places for that matter - but I've got the school memorised for the most part so I can navigate it myself."

"I should have got your explanation before jumping to conclusions, I guess we can all be a bit self conscious sometimes, huh. I'm sorry Flora and I'm sorry for letting insecurity get in the way of my trust Brandon."

"I'm fairly sure if anyone saw their other half walking around, holding hands with someone else, they wouldn't be quite as trusting as normal." Having heard me saw that Stella lifts her adverted gaze to meet mine with a small smile. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing the situation had been cleared up and offer my hand for her to hold. Some things aren't worth losing.

 **A/N Hey guys, I know it's been a while and that this is a much shorter chapter than usual and I'm so sorry! I just seem to have less and less time to even log onto my laptop yet alone write. I'm hoping to make it up to all of you with some updates over** **Christmas.**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews and encouragement! My favourite part about posting is reading the reviews left by all of you :)**

 **hopefully it won't be too long until next time**

 **\- Mae xxx**


End file.
